It's Just the Same !
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Viktor était confronté à un dilemme sans précédent... Etait-ce pareil ? Ou pas pareil ? So honneur est en jeu, Yuuri saura-t-il le réconforter s'il échoue ? OS.


Eh oui, me revoilà, déjà ! xD Toujours dans la nuit du FoF, cette fois sur le quatrième thème, « Identique » ! Une idée qui m'est venue après dix bonnes minutes à cojiter, j'espère qu'il vaut le coup d'œil !

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse en juger par vous-même. Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Yuri! On Ice et ses personnages reivennent à leurs créateurs, dont je ne fais donc pas partie… *soupire* la vie est bien cruelle parfois…_

* * *

 _It's Just the Same !_

* * *

Viktor se voyait face à un dilemme.

Le menton entre le pouce et l'index, il faisait preuve d'une concentration extrême. On ne le voyait pas souvent dans cet état, la plupart du temps lorsque cela impliquait son travail : alors qu'il hésitait entre deux morceaux pour son prochain programme, ou entre un quadruple flip ou un quadruple salchow, sans savoir lequel aurait le plus d'effet, d'impact, d'harmonie.

Certaines mauvaises langues -Yurio- douteraient bien qu'il soit capable d'un tel niveau de réflexion en dehors du patinage; il était bien trop volage, trop tête en l'air pour cela, et pourtant...

« V-Viktor... Tu as finis ? »

« Mmh...Pas encore. »

Même la voix timide et gênée (et terriblement mignonne et adorable) de son Yuuri ne pût le sortir de sa demi-transe. Il fallait être honnête, cela concernait le brun, grandement. Peut-être même était-il la cause de tout ceci.

Cela dit, une part de l'esprit du brun était bien heureux d'être l'instigateur d'une telle réaction chez le gris. Ainsi absorbé, ses yeux azur brillaient d'un éclat sérieux qui ne les rendait que plus beaux encore, ses cheveux d'argent retombaient légèrement sur son visage à moitié baissé, caressant sa peau pâle et encore luisante de quelques gouttes d'eau, rescapées du passage de la serviette quelques instants plus tôt, lorsqu'ils prirent un bain ensemble.

Mais peut-être qu'il avait eu assez de temps pour l'admirer, et commençait maintenant à s'impatienter. Viktor était beau à tomber lorsqu'il était concentré, mais il restait concentré un peu trop longtemps à son goût...

« Viktor...C'est vraiment si important- »

« Ça l'est. »

Yuuri n'avait même pas eu à finir sa phrase. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un sujet de la plus haute importance pour son compagnon.

« Tu...n'exagérerais pas un peu ? »

Là, c'était peut-être la phrase à ne pas dire... Les beaux yeux bleus quittèrent leur centre d'intérêt depuis plus de dix minutes pour se plonger au plus profond des prunelles noisette du brun, mortellement sérieux.

« Yuuri, c'est une question d'honneur pour moi que de parvenir à faire la différence entre ces deux bols de porc pané. C'est ton plat préféré et moi aussi, si je n'arrive pas à les distinguer alors... »

Progressivement, la lueur dans le regard océan du quintuple champion devint désespérée, presque suppliante. Yuuri ne put s'empêcher d'en être profondément touché, mais...

« Viktor, tu sais il faut avoir mangé du katsudon toute sa vie pour parvenir à les discerner, ce n'est vraiment mas grave si tu n'y arrive pas... »

« Je dois y arriver ! »

Quand Viktor Nikiforov décidait quelque chose, personne ne pouvait être plus têtu que lui. Yuuri le découvrait à ses dépends. Soupirant, il décida d'abréger leurs souffrances à eux deux, et ferma les yeux. Il pointa le bol de droite.

« Celui-là est relevé avec du gingembre, et un peu de ciboulette. »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir ceux baignés de larmes du gris. Ce dernier plongea son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

« Viktor ?! »

« J'ai bu des tisanes au gingembre pendant des années, comment ne l'ai-je pas reconnu ? Je suis nul ! »

Un sentiment de culpabilité heurta soudain le coeur malmené du japonais, qui se leva et fit le tour de la table pour prendre son coach dans ses bras.

« Mais non tu n'es pas nul ! Ma mère n'en met qu'une pincée, et elle met toujours une pointe de ciboulette sur la tranche de porc pour le reconnaitre parce que c'est mon préféré ! Tu vois ? J'ai triché ! En vrai ils sont presque identiques ! »

L'athlète sniffa, se calmant finalement, avant de demander confirmation d'une petite voix.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui ! »

Le brun se sentait vraiment étrange d'être celui à consoler son aîné, mais il devait avouer que le russe était si adorable qu'il se mettrait presque à adorer ça. Mais voir Viktor pleurer, ça il ne pouvait mas supporter. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui remonter le moral...

Lui caressant tendrement le dos comme le faisait sa mère lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il eut finalement une idée.

« Dis Viktor, pour te rattraper, tu peux essayer de faire la différence entre deux autres katsudon... » Nouveau sniff.

« Il y en a encore d'autres ? » Ce qu'il pouvait être naïf parfois...

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas une dégustation qui se fait en public... Il se fait tard, on devrait aller dans la chambres tu ne crois pas ? »

La lumière sembla enfin se faire dans l'esprit attristé du russe, il sourit, essuya ses larmes et massa les bras autour du coup de son élève.

« Dans ce cas, je sais déjà lequel je préfère... » Il se lécha les lèvres, gourmand. « Vkusna ! »

* * *

Non je n'ai pas honte xD j'ai déjà fait pire de toute façon ! Je pensais juste que cela serait mignon un Viktor en difficulté devant un bol de Katsudon, et que Yuuri se proposerait pour se faire déguster à la place du plat de sa chère mère… Et c'est que ça me donne faim en plus !

En bref, laissez-moi vos avis si l'envie vous en prend, n'hésitez pas ! Les reviews sont notre nourriture à nous les auteurs (à défaut de porc pané/de Yuuri) !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
